


He Ain't Heavy... Actually, Scratch That

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin decides he's gonna be all gentlemanly and stuff, because his mom raised him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't Heavy... Actually, Scratch That

Dustin leaned on the wall and just watched him for a moment, grinning his head off. Cam's face was all mushed up against the top of his keyboard, and he'd probably have 'yuiop' embedded backwards in his cheek until the end of time. He was snoring, which'd probably embarrass the heck out of him if he knew. 

Dustin resolved that no one would ever know. Well, possibly Hunter, 'cos he had a suspicion that Cam and Hunter were doing stuff together, but Dustin had a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, as long as it didn't mess with time at the track. Not that he cared if Cam and Hunter WERE doing stuff together. Hang on, wasn't he thinking about something else?

Oh, YEAH, that's right, he wanted to look after Cam as quickly and quietly as possible so Cam wouldn't be embarrassed. He nodded to himself. He could do this. He was Dustin. Yellow Wind Ranger. Cool Guy, With Great Hair. Of course he could help his friend.

He put a hand on Cam's shoulder, pulling him upright carefully against the back of the seat, then slipped one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees. 

Dustin straightened up, bringing Cam up with him, and nearly went over backwards. Cam was heavier than he looked, and Dustin was totally off balance. "Whoa, dude," he said softly to himself. "Dropping Cam on his ass would NOT be cool. Or on his head. Or his shoulders." 

Being gentlemanly was really hard sometimes.

Where WOULD it be cool to drop Cam? Was there anywhere? Huh, he'd have to think about that one later. 

He tottered towards the doorway, thankful on so many levels that Shane and Tori weren't here to see this, though probably Tori could've managed Cam all by herself, and then he wouldn't be hurting HIS back, and maybe that'd be worth the comments. Cam murmured, making Dustin freeze, but all Cam did was nestle his head further into Dustin's shoulder. His eyes stayed shut. 

Dustin grinned, pleased at how useful he was being and how cute Cam was, all soft edges and soft sighs, but then the pain in his back and shoulders and legs and butt (for some reason?) reasserted themselves and he realised he better keep going. 

He made it through the doorway without slamming Cam's head into it, then managed to kick open the door to Cam's small room. It was meticulously, insanely neat as always. Dustin always kinda wanted to drop some clothes on the floor, hang up a few posters, leave a candy wrapper near the door, but he knew Cam'd kill him. 

He gently put Cam down on the bed, straightened with a hand on his back, and was about to turn and strut out -- hey, he deserved a strut after all that, even though it'd be a pained strut -- when a hand closed around his wrist. "I'm not a fainting princess," Cam murmured with amusement, looking up at him.

"Dude, I know," Dustin admitted, plonking himself down on the bed next to him. "When I think about stuff like this, I'm the princess, y'know? Because I have great hair and I'm good with animals."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Cam asked automatically, frowning, then he grinned. "I don't think Shane'd like you describing him as an animal. Yeah, you're more of a princess than I am. But thanks." 

Dustin was still thinking about this. "I'm a manly princess, of course. Not one in tights and stuff."

"You're the manliest princess I've ever known."

"Thanks, dude." Dustin beamed at him. Cam was really rude sometimes? Really snarky and mean and so on. But he also gave the BEST compliments. "I should let you get your beauty sleep. Catch ya." 

He pulled the green quilt (neatly folded at the end of the bed, of course) up over Cam in spite of Cam's grumbles about how he was an adult and could look after himself, then he left. 

He held off on strutting until he was out of Cam's sight.


End file.
